


Maybe we should dump him in the river?

by alikatastic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bad Parent Frank Gallagher, Fights, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Non-Canonical Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikatastic/pseuds/alikatastic
Summary: Why don't you ever hit back?Because if I started I'd never stop.What if Ian finally hit back? What if he told Lip I told you so? What if Mickey saw it all?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Maybe we should dump him in the river?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small one shot of if Ian finally hit back, and old secrets were spoken. I've always wondered how often Frank hurt his kids and since he had no problem leaving Liam for collateral, what else would he do.

The bruises were there all the time, so were the busted lips and a taped nose. Fights were commonplace in the south side; no one batted an eye at blackened eyes. Mickey never gave bruises Ian sported a second thought. That was until he witnessed it first-hand. 

The Gallagher family plus Mickey, minus Frank, and Fiona were seated around the table eating pasta when Frank barged in. Lip and Ian were up quickly, putting their bodies between the doped-up Frank and the rest of the family. Carl backed Liam into the corner, and Debbie snatched up Frannie. With Debbie, Frannie, and Liam in the corner, Carl stood in front of them, ready to divert anything that came their way. 

Mickey slowly stood prepared to back up Lip and Ian. Carl grabbed his arm, holding him in place next to him. There was an entire table between him and the mounting tension. 

"Get fucked, Frank!" Ian yelled. Mickey was slightly shocked; his redhead rarely lost his calm composure. 

Lip was pulling while Ian was pushing. "Ungrateful ingrates living in my fucking house." 

Lip yanked hard. "This hasn't been your house in years." 

Frank yanked his arm from Lips grasp gesturing wildly. "The redheaded cock sucker gets to stay. The waste of space isn't even mine." 

"Get out, Frank." Ian shoved him, making him almost lose his balance. 

"Daddy dearest didn't want you. Why should I have to put up with you? You're the product of your whore mother and that prissy bitch Clayton, no wonder you're a fucking pussy! I should have evicted you from your mother's womb!" 

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Nothing new to say, Frank? I've heard this all before." 

When Frank reared back and slammed his head into Ian's nose, the kitchen froze for a moment. Mickey yanked his arm from Carl's grasp to be blocked by Lip just long enough to see Ian smile showing his bloody teeth. His right hook sent Frank staggering back, and Lip grabbed Mickey shaking his head. Frank quickly jabbed Ian in the throat, reminding Mickey of when Ian did it to him. It showed him that Ian learned at the feet of the master. Frank charged Ian, hoping to knock him flat. Ian pulled Frank down with him catching solid hits to the face. Ian flipped them over and situated himself on top of Frank, raining down blow after blow. When Frank stopped struggling, Ian still did not stop hitting. 

"Shit," Lip said as he tried to pull his brother off, only to be elbowed in the face. "Ian, stop." Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian, pulling off the old man to have Ian start kicking him. 

"Jesus Christ, Ian. Calm down." Mickey muttered in his ear. 

Ian went limp with Mickey holding him to his chest. Ian's knees gave out, and he pulled both of them to the floor, not noticing the sobs escaping his throat. Ian pulled away, righting himself. 

"Fuck." He looked at Lip with a frown. "I told you." 

Lip huffed out a laugh. "I know." Lip leaned over, checking Frank for a pulse. "Well, you haven't killed him yet." Lip reached up, touching his bruised eye. 

"What the fuck is all this about?" Mickey motioned from Ian to Lip. 

Lip laughed. "Ian always said he didn't hit Frank back because he'd never stop." 

Carl and Lip started grabbing Frank to carry him out of the house. Mickey looked at Ian, who was watching them with a frown. They could hear Frank gurgling on blood as he tried to breathe. Ian honestly worried he might still die, especially when they left him to the elements. 

"Where are you taking him?" Ian asked Lip. 

Lip looked up and tilted his head as he thought about it. "I'll borrow Kev's truck and drop him off near the hospital." 

"So, we want him to survive?" asked Mickey. 

The brothers shared a look, then looked back at Debbie, who yelled. "Yes, we want him to survive!" 

Mickey wanted to laugh at the look of distaste on Ian's face. Lip shrugged as Carl huffed, dropping Frank's legs. 

"Just let me know what we're doing. I've been waiting on this for years; we could just bury him. If he can dig himself out, he's earned his life." 

Lip dropped Frank earnestly thinking about it. "The last body in the yard was there for like 12 years, it's plausible." 

"No! What are we doing even talking about this?" Debbie cut in. 

"We'll take him to the hospital, Debs. Don't worry about it." Ian said with a small smile. 

"Wait, no! When is enough, enough?" Carl asked, stepping back. "I mean, what if next time he and Ian get into it, he's on PCP and almost kills him? Again?" 

"Or the next time he tries to stab Ian with a broken plate, he doesn't miss?" Lip smiled, knowing they were grating on Ian's nerves. 

"Fuck off, you guys. What if he convinces Carl he's dying again?" 

They all looked at him with a smirk. They all wondered if that was the best he could come up with. 

"Or he could steal the squirrel fund again." Ian tried again. 

"That was Monica." Lip deadpanned. "He could sell Liam to his drug dealers like he used to do to Ian." 

"This is fucking stupid. You guys are making it seem like… like Frank…" Ian stuttered, unsure of what he was trying to say. 

"Like Frank abused you? Like Frank prostituted you out for drugs?" Lip's tone was dry and harsh. 

"Woah." Carl stepped back from Frank. "I'm not helping him." 

"It's not a big deal." Ian was staring at Lip with betrayal in his eyes. 

"Not a big deal?" Mickey asked, not that it was really a question. He was more wondering if Ian truly heard what he was saying. 

Debbie looked at Ian with tears in her eyes. "What does he mean? Prostituted you out for drugs?" 

"It was a long time ago." Ian blushed, looking at his toes. Mickey saw the tension in his shoulders and placed a calming hand at the small of his back. 

"I vote we drop into the river again. I mean, he might survive that?" Debbie whispered, making everyone look at her in shock. He wouldn't survive. Ian looked at her with eyebrows drawn and his head tilted. 

"Are you sure, Debs?" Ian asked her.

When she nodded, they all moved. Lip and Carl lifted Frank from the floor. Mickey pulled Ian to the sink to clean up his face, while Debbie went next door to borrow Kev's truck. Liam carried Frannie upstairs. 

Mickey dampened a towel and had Ian sit on a chair as he cleaned the blood from the rapidly purpling skin. He huffed when Ian flinched away from his soft touch. He gently blotted the blood away from his nose. 

"It's not broken." He ran a finger down the straight nose. He looked at Ian with his eyebrows drawn together. He remembered every bruise and busted face Ian ever had. "You never said anything." 

Ian looked up with wide eyes. "Really? Frank's not that bad." He shrugged and looked away. "He's no Terry."

Mickey froze; he didn't know what to say. Yeah, Frank wasn't Terry, but Frank was smarter- a manipulator. "Yeah, he's no Terry. Terry never made us have sex with men for drugs." 

Ian huffed. "It was mostly just blow jobs; most of the guys thought I was too young." 

Mickey took a small step back. "What's too fucking young?" 

"It doesn't matter, Mick." 

"The fuck it doesn't! How fucking old?" 

Ian looked at his hands scraping down his thighs. "I think the first time I was eight. Don't know can't really remember exactly, but the last time was when I met Kash. I was 13. Kash didn't like me being with other guys." 

"Mmmm." Mickey dropped the towel on the table and pulled Ian to his feet. "Why don't you go lay down? I'll be up in a bit." 

Mickey led Ian upstairs, pulling his coat and gun from the closet. By the time he made it outside, Lip and Carl were sliding Frank into the bed of the truck. Debbie hopped out of the truck and walked up to Mickey. 

"Go back inside, make sure Ian don't fucking go nowhere, peppermint patty." 

Carl slammed the rear gate closed, then moved closer to Lip, who was talking to Mickey. 

"Just me and you. Send the squirt back inside." 

"He's going to bitch." 

"The only reason we said we'd do it like this because of little red before I knew he was 8 when it started." 

Lip shook his head, scowling. "I didn't fucking know. He didn't say shit until he found out he was going to prison." He scoffed, looking up at the house. "Talked about it like it didn't matter, he said; keep an eye on Frank with the little ones. Told me the questions he usually asks the kids to make sure Frank hasn't sold them." 

Carl let out a humorless chuckle. "Yeah. Those silly ass questions. Ian has done that for years. I always thought he had some crazy obsession with my sex life." Carl opened the door to the truck. "I'm coming." 

"Fuck no, I am not bringing a child with me to shoot his dad in the face." Mickey yanked the door open, motioning for Carl to get out. 

Lip looked at Frank beat up in the bed of the truck. He wondered if they could do this, kill their sperm downer. He grabbed Carl by the jacket and pulled him out. He shoved him, guiding him towards the house. "Go."

"I'm 18. I'm a fucking adult. You know what, no, fuck you. Ian has always looked out for me. Why didn't you look out for him?" Carl shoved Lip. "How about you go inside since you're such a fucking pussy?" 

"Calm down, small fry. Both of you can stay the fuck here." 

Both Carl and Lip looked at him with matching scowls. Neither saw Ian come out and march down the stairs. He slung the rear gate open and jumped up into the bed with Frank. He checked for a pulse and shook his head. "He can go into the construction site over on Lincoln." He shook his head and pushed past the trio. "Get in the fucking truck. Dumbasses." Ian laughed; he couldn't believe this was happening. 

Mickey rubbed his eyebrow and gave Ian a sideways smile. "Budge over." 


End file.
